Eternal Moon
by GaaraIsLoved
Summary: What if Edward was too late? What if he hadn't gotten there fast enough as James' venom coursed through Bella's veins. Bella x Edward
1. Pain

**This is my first story so please bare with me. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, I didn't exactly have much to work with. It popped into my head at 2 in the morning yesterday and I couldn't sleep till I did so this was basically just for fun. Please spare me the entire MINUTE it takes to write a review and tell me what you think. As I've said before, this is my first story and I would like to know what people think before I continue. I apologize again that this is so short, I don't really know what I'm doing yet but I guarantee you that it will get better. And now, before I take up the whole page with the introduction, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer:As much as this pains me to admit, I do NOT own Twilight. I do however, obsess over it. :D**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N: Please note that this first part is just basically a review from the book and belongs to Stephenie, not me.)**

"Oh no, Bella, no!" then angel's voice cried in horror."Carlisle!" the angel called, agony in his perfect voice.

"Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe. There was a pont of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as the pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains.

After a moment, the sharp pains began to fade. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was overshadowing everything else.

Someone was burning me.

I tried to call out to him, hearing his pleading sobs was painful, though not as much as this new pain. "Edward, calm down!" I heard Carlisle's urgent yet strangely tired voice calling somewhere in the distance. I could scarcely feel Carlisle assessing my wounds but the flames in my hand were spreading, fire rushing up my arm.

"Carlisle! What can I do?! How can I help her?!" Someone moved my broken and useless leg, sending a dull pain throughout it. It felt like time was at a complete standstill as I lay there motionless, willing myself not to scream out in pain as my insides were melted.

"Edward, being calm is the only thing that can help her right now. She's going to be fine. She's only got some broken ribs, and her leg." My angel sighed and the pain subsided slightly as I felt his head upon my chest. "Her heart's beating so fast." he muttered. He leaned down and I felt his breath on my cheek, "Bella, Bella can you hear me? I love you." he whispered into my ear.

Suddenly, the pain shot back into my veins at least ten-fold. I held my breath, also holding the building scream. I wanted it to end. Now. Edward was off of me in an instant and I could hear him slightly better. "Carlisle, what's happening?!" His hand squeezed mine.

Alice's voice cut in through Edward's frantic questions and Carlisle mumbling the damage to himself. None of that mattered to me. My broken bones were nothing compared to this. I wanted to die, and I was never one for suicide.

"Carlisle," her voice was high, trilling, and urgent. "Carlisle, look at her hand." As she spoke, the pain flared throughout the rest of my body, as if on cue, sending spasms through my bones. I held in the screams bubbling to the surface. I didn't want to make this worse for Edward though it was taking all of my effort.

It was then that I heard Carlisle whisper, "She's been bit. It's too late." It must've been weeks that I had been laying here though probably no more than a few days.

Three things happened simultaneously then, Edward's enraged roar filled the room, my heart constricted so tight that it might as well pop, and suddenly everthing went quiet. There were no sounds at all but the scurrying of some passing creature and faint breaths. No heartbeats...


	2. The Awakening

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I'm kinda thinking of this on the spot so if I make any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible. Someone commented, mentioning how I will pull off Bella's fake death to Charlie. Actually, I've been thinking about that since I started this story and I have a pretty good idea on how it's going to happen. However, we'll just have to see. 8)**

**Anyway, this is chapter 2. I'm sorry it's also not as long as I hoped it would be (I swear it looked a lot longer on paper!!). Again, sorry if I take a while to update. I just started my freshman year in High School so it's pretty busy but I will try my best. Please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I sometimes dream of owning Twilight. Sadly, my dreams don't seem to like me much. Cries**

**(Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. D: )**

**Please Review! They make me happy! 3**

**Chapter 2**

I slowly drew in a breath, gasping as too many tastes and smells hit me at once. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around, frantically searching for his familiar face. I didn't know what had just happened to me but as my eyes met his, I really couldn't care less. I sighed as his hand caressed my face, agony clear on his.

"Bella," he breathed for the first time in what could have been hours. The smell of his breath hit me like a wrecking ball. I could imagine what he had felt when he had first smelled my blood, only this was better. I knew that I wouldn't, I couldn't, hurt him. He began looking down and shaking his head as if he were arguing with himself. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I gently covered his mouth with my hand as my feeble memories came back to me. "Shh, don't be. It's not your fault. I cam here on my own-" he stopped me abruptly, anger now evident in his perfect features. I stared into his eyes becoming engrossed in the honey color of them. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or himself but he shook me, breaking me from my trance. "Bella, please! I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place. I should've found you earlier. I- I should've seen it..."his voice grew dark and distant.

My eyes grew wide as I took in everything he said. The memories flooded back now, James' piercing eyes, running at the airport, my mom. Renee...she was safe. I exhaled. Then, I remembered the pain, the searing flames in my veins. I couldn't believe I had forgotten it even for a moment. Next came shock as the realization hit me, my perfect eyesight, hearing, the way the pain was exactly as Alice had described it what felt like so long ago. I sat up quickly, gasping as the movement was so swift, so natural. "Charlie..." I whispered. "What will we tell him? How long has it been?" the questions shot out and I paused to revel in the bell-like tone to my voice.

"Calm down Bella." It was Jasper's voice this time. I heard his light footsteps which were always too quiet for my human ears before. I could also hear the swish of fabric. Silk? I figured it was Alice, and they both walked slowly, cautiously, into my view. Jasper's calming waves spread through my body and I was instantly relaxed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Edward interlocked our fingers and squeezed my hand tight. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, looking up at his still-pained expression and my grin turned to a frown instantly. "I think this is better though," I whispered. Edward's eyes grew wide. It was times like this when I wished he could see into my mind too, to understand everything as I did. I was utterly blissful. I couldn't be any happier as my fingers twined together with my angel's. I was his and he was mine, forever.

Jasper simply asked, "Why is that?" with a confused expression on his face, no doubt from my emotion of joy that he was feeling. Alice looked at me curiously and wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist. Jasper must've been mentally conversing with Edward because I saw him grimace from the corner of my eye and I squeezed his hand tighter.

I became aware that Alice, Jasper, and Edward were not my only company. I found it somewhat funny that I could already differentiate between each of their footsteps. Alice had a graceful, lithe step that could make just about any ballerina cry, but Esme's was the quietest. The exact opposite could be said for Emmett. I smiled and wondered how I hadn't been able to hear him before. Carlisle's step was measured, as if he watched while he walked. Jasper's step was somewhat careful and balanced.

Edward had not moved and none of them spoke as I wandered off into my own little world, comparing steps, listening to cars speeding down the highway, a mouse crawling across the wall. It had only taken me a mere second to observe all of this but Emmett was already looking perturbed and impatient. Edward just continued to stare into my eyes, dazzling me.

"Think about it," I said as I lightly stroked the back of Edward's hand with my thumb. As they all still had confused expressions, I decided to elaborate. "Now nobody has to worry about me. I'll never get sick, or grow old," Edward's face saddened at this but he was speculative. I continued, "I can't get hurt, and best of all," I turned to face Edward and whispered for only him to hear, "I'll get to be with you forever."

He seemed pleased by this revelation and leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine.It felt odd for him to be the same temperature as me but I didn't care. It was like no one else in this world existed. Only him. I leaned in deeper and traced his bottom lip, shivering with pleasure. My fingers automatically wound into his hair and I pulled him closer to me and for once, he didn't hold back.


	3. The News

**Okay, so you're going to hate me for this chapter. I hate myself for it. I already had the whole next chapter planned in my head yesterday and now I had to be the idiot to turn around and change it! I hope it doesn't ruin it for all of you. **

**Anyway, I'm going to try and post the chapters everyday or less unless something important comes up, so please bare with me if I'm a little slow. Thank you so much for all of your great reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me and I hope you continue to support me in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sobs **

**Chapter 3**

His lips pressed urgently to mine and I'm sure it would have been quite the show if, after about five minutes, a disgruntled snort came from Emmett's direction, "Sorry to interrupt," he said smirking, "but now's not exactly the best time or place to be doing that," he gestured to the dark room in which we were still residing and then to us.

If I could, I would have been a bright scarlet as I remembered we were not alone. "Oh," I mouthed and unwound my fingers from Edward's hair, reaching down to take his hand instead. "That's right. Um, Emmett?" I remembered my question from earlier that had going unanswered due to my current _distraction. _He looked over to me questioningly. "Where exactly _are _we?"

Everyone around me frowned simultaneously. "We're still in the studio, Bella." It was Edward who answered. I shuddered at the memory and Edward wrapped one arm protectively around my waist. "It's okay Bella," he whispered, undoubtedly noticing my tension, "James won't hurt you anymore."

It took me a moment to register his words and I looked up at him confused. He wouldn't hurt me? "Is he just giving up?" That didn't seem likely but I was unable to keep the hope from seeping into my words. Edward's frown deepened and shook his head slowly. "Then, what? Is he just going to torture me more?" This made Edward cringe.

"No, Bella, James is dead." This newfound knowledge made me find myself shuddering again, despite the fact that I could no longer sense cold. I couldn't imagine any of the gentle, loving Cullens committing murder. I looked over to see Alice staring off towards a small plume of purple colored smoke, confirming my suspicions. It had an incense-like smell to it but just the though of James made me want to gag. Just picturing tiny Alice fighting against a monster like James was nightmarish.

"I-Is everyone alright?" I asked quietly, fearing the worst. "Nobody got hurt did they?" Carlisle walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly, feeling the warmth instead of the usual cold where he touch and he spoke as if he hadn't noticed.

"We aren't hurt." I could hear the words being left out. He wasn't telling the whole thing. I shook my head vigorously, not wanting to picture it but having to know. James and his coven had obviously hurt someone besides me.

"Who was it?" I asked feebly, my tone alight with fear at his words misdirection. Obviously, Edward hadn't wanted me to ask this for he let out a low, menacing hiss in Carlisle's direction, which would have been frightening even to me if I hadn't been so intent on finding out the second meaning to Carlisle's words. Carlisle hadn't intended me to hear his words second meaning either. He looked hesitant for a moment and at last someone sighed, breaking the silence. I looked over to see that it was Emmett and when I turned to face Carlisle again, he was pretending to have an intense obsession with drifting dust particles along with the rest of the family, including Emmett.

"Well..." he paused short after a glare from Edward. "I don't think I should be the one telling you this," his gaze traveled to meet my eyes for a moment and then returned to traveling around the dark room, back to the dust particles.

"Emmett..." I said in an authoritative, much like the one Renee always used when yelling at me the few times I refused my chores. It was truly frightening when it came out, and Emmett flinched back into Rosalie who was glaring at me with profound disgust. I could taste the venom that filled my mouth and swallowed quickly. "Tell me who it was." I spat out firmly. "I don't care _who_ tells me but please, someone just tell me!" I was pleading now, and my random mood swings surprised me.

I noticed that Carlisle had moved back and now stood in front of Esme in a protective posture. Was I losing control? I took a deep breath to calm myself down and it worked. Jasper was staring at me with such confusion it almost made me laugh. "How are you doing it?" he asked suddenly, eyeing me with speculation.

"Doing what?" I said, irritated that he was changing the subject. I would get it out of them though. I didn't mind a few moments wait. I leaned back into Edward's lap and he cradled me there. "The only thing I'm doing right now is trying to find out what happened." I could feel my anger rising and took another deep breath.

"That!" Jasper said startled. I could tell that everyone else was just as confused as I was, except Edward who appeared somewhat smug now that the subject had changed. "Your moods! You're controlling them like no other newborn I've heard of!" An astonished look grew on everyone's faces. "Whenever you get mad, you can calm yourself down in an instant, most century old vampires can't even do that! It's amazing." I would've blushed from the flattery if that ability hadn't been lost to me but in my current confused and somewhat angry state, all I could do was stare.

"Well, I wouldn't be getting angry if you'd just tell me what the hell's going on!" I retorted, anger rising once again. "Please don't avoid the subject just to protect me. I need to know!" I pleaded, the fear steadily rising with my anger.

"Bella, do you remember Victoria?" Emmett questioned suddenly. I hoped he was still on the same subject or I would have to beat the pulp out of him. However, Victoria didn't seem like a good subject changer to me.

"How could I forget her?" The flaming red hair, glistening teeth, dangerous eyes. "She was James' mate, wasn't she?" I asked looking at Edward who simply nodded.

"Yes, and when she had heard that James had died she had originally sought to kill you in Edward's stead. A mate for a mate, I suppose." I cringed but he continued. "Well, when she found out that you had...changed, she chose a different route," he explained carefully. The horror grew infinitesimally on my face.

"Please just tell me Emmett! I can't stand this!" I pleaded and Edward held me tighter, bracing me for whatever horrible news they were obviously going to give me.

"Bella, Charlie's dead."

**GAH! I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH FOR EVEN THINKING OF THAT!! I hope you don't hate me for killing Charlie but I couldn't picture Charlie at Bella's funeral. He just seemed to...tough, and it would've been heartless if he just stood there and looked at her casket. I wasn't going to just copy Breaking Dawn so I decided to do this. Please tell me what you thought of it and if I should keep going. **


	4. Penguins

**Dances Hehe, ignore that. If you couldn't tell, I'm in a really good mood, despite the tragedy of my last chapter. I'm not happy that I killed Charlie shame, however, I am happy that you guys(and girls) liked it and loved all of your support and reviews. Please continue to read and support my stories in the future. Enjoy.**

**I am also AMAZINGLY sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I guess I'm not a weekend person. I had writers block ALL weekend and as soon as I got back to school this morning it just popped into my head! I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you at that cliffy for so long! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

** "Bella, Charlie's dead." **

It took a moment for those words to register in my head and in the next, I was on feet. I could hear the broken, tearless sobs emanating from my throat. "I'll kill her!" I shouted furiously, struggling against the many arms holding me back. I had never felt this hostile to anyone, not even when James had told me that he had my mother as a hostage in his sick, twisted game. I guessed the thread of losing someone wasn't nearly as bad as actually facing the loss, especially knowing the pain that they must've gone through.

"Bella, Bella!!" Edward's voice was strange, afraid. I knew I could break their hold. As a newborn, I was stronger. Obviously, they knew that too as they tried to calm and console me. I had a faint hope that I _wouldn't_ snap and end up hurting them- though I had never once dreamed that I could hurt one of the Cullens before this- but the anger spread through my veins like the fire from the venom, unable to be stopped and growing stronger all the while. Someone grabbed on of my arms and wound it behind my back. It felt like Alice.

"Let go of me," I snarled, dragging the whole family towards the door with me. "I'm not going to let her get away with this! I have to!" I was kicking and screaming now, edging ever closer towards the faint light from the doorway.

"Bella, don't. You know you'll regret this if you go through with it," Edward wrapped his arms around me, gentle yet restraining. He kissed the side of my neck which still sent pleasured shivers down my spin but I continued in my mission to the doorway, to Victoria. "Please Bella," he whispered pleadingly.

"I-I don't care," I choked. "She killed him and I'm still here. It's all my fault! If I hadn't been tricked by James so easily, If I didn't go off alone," I could feel myself slowing down and pushed myself harder to the door. "Please don't stop me Edward. I have to do this, for Charlie."

"Bella, listen. Wait," he was suddenly in front of me, gripping my hands tightly. "At least wait until we get this all sorted out." I could feel his grip loosen as I stopped pushing my way past him. "Charlie's funeral is going to be on Saturday in two weeks," I began to tense at the word _funeral_ but held my ground, "You can't just go off and fight her first thing anyway, she's grown used to this life and she's lethal. She could easily kill you." I could tell that he knew his reasoning was working on me. He released my hands and pulled me into an awkward hug, the rest of his siblings still holding tight to my arms in case I decided to bolt.

"Two weeks," I whispered into his shoulder. I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes. "Edward?" he mouthed a 'yes' and I continued. "Why me?" Everything bad always happened to me. I was clumsy and danger followed me as if I were a magnet.

"I honestly don't know Bella," he kissed my forehead. "But please, until the time comes, let's not worry about it. I'm sure you must be thirsty. We have to get you out of Phoenix before something bad happens." I hadn't actually noticed before but as soon as Edward had mentioned thirst, flames shot up my throat, constricting it.

I let out a quiet moan. "You _really_ had to remind me of that?" I complained, rubbing the side of my neck to attempt to ease the pain. "It's still bright out, isn't it?" I looked out of the door to be certain and sure enough, the hallway was still illuminated with sunlight. "Shouldn't we wait until dark?"

Edward pulled me towards the door, one hand around my waist and the other dangling limply at his side. "I'm sure we could find a back road," he sneered and gestured for his siblings to follow. "So..." he paused, unsure of how to approach the topic. "What now?"

"What do you mean, what now? We go on with our lives like we would any other day." I rolled my eyes to make it seem more obvious and he frowned. "What?" I read the expression on his face and groaned. I could tell that he had completely submersed himself in guilt. "Don't tell me you're going to sit around and mope all day about me being changed! You know I've wanted this and now I have it, and you have me!" I added in the hope that it would lighten his mood. Now that we weren't bound by any _limitations_ we could do whatever we wanted.

"Bella," he seized the sides of my face and inhaled and exhaled slowly, his eyes closed, as if memorizing my scent, "Please don't think that I don't enjoy the fact that I get to keep you for forever, I really do. I just wash that it had happened...differently," he sighed and stared into my eyes. It seemed like he was looking for something that most likely didn't exist any longer.

Rosalie's irritated voice broke our reverie. "Are we going, or what?" she snapped. I flinched from the obvious anger in her voice. Edward hissed quietly but menacingly at her as she released my arm and began stomping loudly towards the door.

I stared in shock and awe at her retreating figure. She was so graceful even as she shoved the door open, leaving microscopic cracks lining the glass. "She doesn't like me," I stated simply. I'd always known that Rosalie was jealous of my being a human and having the life that she'd lost but I thought that maybe once that life was lost to me as well, she might have lost at least _some_ of her hostility towards me.

Behind me, Emmett snorted and I spun around quickly to face him. "It's not that she _hates_ you," he paused and looked towards the door and at a confused look from me, continued, "She is mad, however, that you seem to enjoy this _life_, if you can call it that." I could hear Rosalie's hushed growl from the door. I had never thought about it that way. Surprised, I chuckled softly to myself, reveling in the harmonious chime my laughs held.

"What is it?" Edward's amused yet curious voice answered from behind me. Apparently, he and the rest of the family had congregated to the doorway and were now waiting for me. I floated soundlessly across the dance floor, sure that- were my childhood ballet instructor here watching me- she would be absolutely ecstatic to see my grace now, and joined the others.

"I just, hadn't ever thought that that was the reason that Rosalie disliked me. I figured that she thought that I was intruding on your family." I looked down, embarrassed, only to raise my head again when Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Intruding?" She said with an amused and hurt look on her face. "You have never intruded in this family. We all know how happy you make Edward and we're very glad of it. You're like a daughter to me and Carlisle, and a sibling to the others. How could we ever think that?" I was flattered that they had thought so strongly about me, after all, I had been far from perfect. At least in my opinion.

"T-Thank you," I stammered. If I could have blushed, I would be scarlet right now. The fact that the most beautiful family that I had ever laid eyes on had considered me as one of them absolutely blew my mind. Esme gave me a quick hug and pulled me towards the door. "So..." I began. They looked at me curiously. "Can you, um," I stalled, looking at Edward who was staring at me intently with so much devotion in his eyes that it could have swooned anyone, man or woman alike. I stammered and completely lost my train of thought as I stared into his dark golden eyes, they seemed solid now. He must not have hunted in a while.

"Your mind's still blank as ever, Bella," he sighed and a sad expression crossed his features. "Just spit it out." I giggled and looked down, relieved and somewhat saddened that Edward still couldn't see my thoughts. He looked at me curiously for a moment and then asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I giggled again. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" Sometimes, thought he claimed that it was impossible, it seemed like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I smiled at him and pulled him to the door. "So, where are we hunting exactly?"

He smiled in response and responded, "Well...How do penguins sound?"

**I think I'm going to stop here for today because I'm exhausted for some reason. D: I will try to update tomorrow with another good, long chapter and if it's not long enough I will gladly write more for you guys. Please continue to support my writing and review! Thank you! 3**


	5. The Hunt

**I am SO unbelievably sorry for how long this chapter took! I would've had it up sooner but when I went back to proofread it I realized that I completely FORGOT A CHARACTER and had to go back and change at least half the story. To make up for it, I made this chapter EXTRA long for you all. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *cries*  
**

**Chapter 5**

**The Hunt**

"Penguins..." I scoffed and I could hear Emmett's deep, throaty chuckle in the background. "Lovely." I continued to stare at him incredulously, "You must be joking." I laughed when he shook his head, "Then what are we waiting for?"

I followed him out of the back door and we started running. If I thought that running with Edward before was amazing, I was very wrong. My feet hitting the ground almost too quietly for even my ears, the wind causing my hair to whip against the side of my face. It was exhilarating. I could see every little detail even as the trees would be a green blur to the normal eye. Every raindrop that drenched the earth, every brown, decaying leaf littering the ground. It was all suddenly clear to me as if I were a newborn who had opened her eyes for the first time, which, in a sense, I was.

It felt like a mere second since we had first started running in Phoenix and then, as spontaneously as we had started, we skidded to a stop in front of the familiar white house that I had seen so many times before. "Why are we-?" I began, but Edward cut in.

"You didn't think we'd be running the whole way, did you?" I frowned. I definitely wouldn't have minded the exercise. Oddly enough, it didn't surprise me in the least that the run between states had taken absolutely no stamina. I wondered if vampires had caffeine constantly pumping through their veins. I'd have to ask Carlisle later. I chuckled. "You know, it's infuriating?" he asked suddenly, twirling a piece of my hair delicately between his thumb and forefinger and tucking it gently behind my ear. It was as if nothing had ever changed, as if a slight, miscalculated movement could still break me just as easily as before.

"What is?" I asked simply, smiling innocently and leaning into his touch as he caressed my cheek. I had already known what he was going to say. Edward had always been irritated that I was the one exception to his special ability and, every time I said something cryptic, never ceased to remind me.

He apparently guessed that I already knew because he replied, "You, are a tease and that, is unfair," he chuckled and we climbed into the back of Emmett's jeep. Edward eyed me as I gauged the distance from the ground to the seat and began to edge toward me to lift me into the seat.

"Wait, I can make it!" I protested and he put me back down on the ground reluctantly. I crouched backwards and leapt smoothly into the seat, grinning back at Edward childishly as he and Emmett shook their heads and laughed. And, just to annoy me, Edward jumped swiftly into the seat beside me as if he were simply walking on a flat surface. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "Show off," I muttered.

X x X

After nearly three days of Rosalie's hectic driving, of which she insisted was caused by the fact that she was merely annoyed at having been stuck in a car with me and Edward for too long, twenty-eight glares at Emmett as he proceeded to hum "Ninety-nine Bottle of "Blood" on the Wall" (his own ingenious creation) until Edward threatened to kick him out of his own car and Rosalie responded that she, "was not going to waste the time it takes to stop," we finally arrived in Alaska.

We arrived at a large white house, much the same as the Cullens' except that there was scarce vegetation. Instead, a thin layer of white, powdery snow covered the ground. I climbed easily out of the jeep and looked towards the house nervously. "Are you alright, Bella?" Jasper asked from behind me. Edward and I looked over at him quizzically, "You're awfully nervous." Of course, he would notice that, and now Edward was worried.

"I'm fine," I sighed half-heartedly. "I guess I'm just worried..." I didn't continue. I could tell that Edward had understood. He looked as if he were about to burst into hysterical laughter. I frowned at him. _Please don't make this any worse, _I pleaded to no one in particular. Of course, my pleas meant absolutely nothing.

"Bella, I can't believe you!" he chuckled. Everyone stared at him confused and surprised. "You can't possibly be worried if they'll like you or not!" He was unable to conceal his laughter now. I remembered back to the day that Edward had first brought me to be introduced to his family and I had been worried, not because I was headed to meet a house full of vampires, but that they wouldn't approve of me. We were both laughing now, unable to hold back the stream of giggles at the memory. How silly I was back then. His family, our family now, was still watching us confused, so Edward explained and we were all laughing in harmony now. It was a beautiful sound. Before James, I hadn't believed that a vampire could _ever _be dangerous. I stopped laughing at that point, cringing and kicking myself internally for every thinking of that horrid name. "Bella?"

"Sorry. I was just, thinking." They all knew what I had been thinking of. Nobody pressed the issue.

"Well, come on Bella." Alice pulled my arm. There seemed to be a lot of pulling me around today. "I'm sure everyone is very anxious to meet you." She led me through a wide door. It was a dark mahogany that contrasted with the entire white interior and exterior. I chuckled at how similar it was to the Cullen house. It was like I wasn't moving at all.

She led me up two tall staircases with rich mahogany railings that matched the door and through a maze of narrow, dark hallways. Finally, we reached what seemed like the fifth living room that we had passed and she stopped and leaned against the couch. "They'll be here in a minute," Jasper assured. Sure enough, less than fifty-eight seconds later, four breathtakingly beautiful women and a rather handsome man entered the room.

The group was led by a graceful, semi-tall woman with strawberry blonde hair pooling around her shoulders, stopping just below the middle of her back. She was followed by a slighter woman with bleach blonde hair who looked to be no more than twenty and another blonde with shoulder length hair. The last two to enter was a dark haired woman, with about the same hair color as my own and a man with almost black hair. "Tanya, Kate, Irena, Carmen, Eleazar..." Edward gestured to each in turn, introducing us. "This is my Bella," I felt my pride inflate to an impossible size. _His_ Bella. It sounded so right. I nodded to each of them. Kate was the first to rush forward and pulled me into a hug that would have shattered my ribs had I still been human.

"Bella! I've been waiting for so long to finally meet you!" Kate exclaimed. I could sense Edward's glare coming from behind me. She apparently noticed too because she quickly corrected herself. "Well, I guess I expected to meet you while you were still..." It wasn't helping. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

I smiled, "It's okay. It's nice to meet you too." She seemed similar to Alice as she beamed a blinding smile towards me. I could tell we were going to get along just fine. Tanya also walked up, albeit slower and cautiously but, nonetheless, she pulled me into a loose hug. She seemed almost reluctant. I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile and returned the hug. Edward was scowling at her.

"I wish you luck in your new life," was all she said and with that, she turned and walked towards Alice who was still hovering close behind me.

Irene walked up slowly as Carmen and Eleazar stood back a good ten feet or so, and pulled me into an absent-minded hug. It was like she wasn't really there, like she was concentrated on something else. Edward seemed anxious towards something in her thoughts. "Bella," she murmured, nodding her head in greeting.

I nodded to her as well since I couldn't think of anything to say. She drifted off absently towards the staircase and sat down, looking up. As she did, a shadow cast across the wall and a tall man with black hair walked swiftly down the stairs. "Laurent..." I whispered, shuddering. Laurent had been in James' coven. Had he known that his fellow coven member had been killed?

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. You look lovely." Laurent walked towards me and looked me over. I could hear low snarls erupting from Edward's chest. Obviously, he was just as happy as I was about Laurent's appearance. It hadn't actually been Laurent's fault, what had happened. He had warned us, said he was lethal. It was my fault. I smiled sweetly at Laurent, causing Edward to send anxious glances in my direction, probably questioning my sanity towards the man who had been in league with my enemy.

"Thank you, Laurent. It's nice to see you again also." I hesitated, wondering whether I should say more or not. Edward looked stunned and to my surprise, Laurent looked puzzled also. He was tense, as if he expected a fight to break out any moment now once I dropped my facade. I continued, "I know you think that I'm probably mad at you," I directed this more to Edward who looked slightly panicked, "but you never did anything wrong to me. You warned me about James and I thank you for that." I sighed, hoping that would make them understand better.

To my relief, both of faces showed instant understanding. "I'm glad I have your forgiveness then, Bella. I'm sure your friendship will mean a lot to me in the years to come." Laurent shook my hand eloquently and went to sit next to Irena, stroking her hair gently.

I gasped almost inaudibly and turned to Edward, whispering. "Is Laurent her...?" He nodded silently. Just then, Carmen and Eleazar walked silently to us, Carmen pulling me into a hug and Eleazar shaking my hand cordially. I noticed that Laurent's eyes were no longer the horrifying crimson color that they used to be. _So he must be getting used to this life as well_, I thought to myself, smiling.

After what seemed like seconds of catching up with times that had been missed, Carlisle stood up. "As much as I'd enjoy chatting with you more, I'm afraid it will have to wait until later. I'm sure Bella is getting very thirsty." The flames engulfed my throat again and I nodded silently.

We walked slowly to the front door, the Denali clan standing patiently behind us. "I'm sure you'd like to take Bella on her first hunt alone, so we'll leave you to it." Tanya nodded to us and closed the door politely.

We ran about fifty miles through thick trees, that would've seemed almost identical to Forks had there not been snowflakes falling through gaps in the leaves rather than snow, and arrived at a large waterhole. Edward walked slowly to my side and held my hand in his, "What do you see?"

This comment confused me. "I see a waterhole. What am I supposed to see?" I looked at the waterhole again, wondering if I was missing something and saw fish darting back and forth underneath the surface. "Are we going fishing now?"

Edward chuckled, "Look deeper, what's below them?" I looked again and saw dark shapes flitting underneath, devouring the fish.

I gasped and broke into laughter. "You were serious?!" I giggled as I watched the penguins slide up onto the opposite bank, staring at us like we were some kind of deformed penguin ourselves. He just nodded and surveyed me, watching what I would do next. "What am I supposed to do?" I looked around confused.

"Do you smell them?" he asked, glancing at the now curious birds that were edging around the lake to get a better view of us. I nodded. They actually smelled rather similar to catnip. I shook my head and rubbed my throat. It had a steady throb to it now, still painful but calmer than before, it was like my body sensed that food was near. "Then do what you think you should. Let your instincts take over."

I took a deep breath of air through my nose. I could still smell the strong herbal and fish smell coming off of the penguins but there was another scent now, a sweeter smell. I peered into the woods and instantly located the source. A large white shape was lumbering between the trees, about twice my size. Next thing I knew, I was across the lake about twenty feet from the bear. I crouched into an attacking stance and just as the bear turned and noticed me, lunged for it gracefully, grabbing the side of it's throat with my teeth.

I could tell that it was definitely better than a penguin could ever be. The warm pooling blood soothed my aching throat instantaneously. I looked down relieved that I hadn't gotten my clothes covered in blood. I could only imagine Alice's reaction if she saw the brand new silk garments that she had bought for me stained in blood. I leaned back grateful now that the aching was gone and impressed with myself for being so, natural.

I vaguely registered everyone standing behind me with shocked expressions. "Edward, she's a natural!" Alice shouted gleefully. "Did you see yourself, Bella? You were so graceful!" I stood up and she was there, pulling me into a tight hug, "You are truly a Cullen," she said proudly.

Suddenly, everyone tensed. "Hold your breath!" Edward growled to me. Alice flitted quickly to Jasper's side and was holding his hand tightly. Edward was already beside me, watching my reaction carefully.

I had no clue what was happening, "Why?" I asked, shocked. I smelled the air again and froze instantly. The smell was...repulsive. I couldn't understand what it was. I looked around at everyone's tense stances in a circle around me and understood. I gasped, "Human..."

**(A/N) I will try to have chapter 6 up soon but I can't promise that it will be tomorrow. So please be patient for me while I figure all of this out. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Emerging with Grace

**I'm back again! I, once again, am incredibly sorry for how long it's been taking me to think of what to write for this chapter and on top of all that, I thought of a NEW ONE!!! I feel really guilty now. Please forgive me. **

**Either way, I hope I at least did well enough to earn your enjoyment and reviews for this chapter. Please review and above all, ENJOY! (And if you have time, I would appreciate it if you would check out my new story, Atra Luna. I know it has Ocs but I hope I've done well enough to earn your approval. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight unfortunately, I do, however, obsess over it.**

_**I smelled the air again and froze instantly. The smell was...repulsive. I couldn't understand what it was. I looked around at everyone's tense stances in a circle around me and understood immediately. I gasped, "Human..."**_

**Chapter 6: Emerging With Grace**

Edward nodded silently. He had been ripping my arm and was beginning to get uncomfortable. I squirmed under his grasp until he realized and loosened his grip immediately, a worried expression contorting his face. "Edward, I'm fine. Really," I assured him, smiling.

His expression turned to confusion and he stared at me skeptically. "Don't you smell it?" he asked quizzically. Did he really think I was that unstable? To go after something that smelled so horrible? I nodded grimly and inhaled deeply to show that I _did _indeed smell it.

"I thought you said that humans smelled _good_," I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I'm sure that even Jacob would smell better than that, and I knew how much they despised his scent. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all grinning. Alice had obviously seen that I wouldn't attack the human, Jasper had probably felt my confusion and repulsion, and Emmett was probably just grinning because it was him.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward was apparently the only one having trouble grasping the concept that I was not, and never would be, normal.

I smiled, "It smells horrible!" He seemed content by this revelation. He released his vice grip on my arm and wrapped it instead, gently around my waist, leaning into me.

In less than a second, my had shot up suddenly. I could faintly hear what sounded like a child sobbing. The gut wrenching sound was gradually growing steadily louder as falling branches indicated that whoever it was, was fumbling their way through the thick underbrush, towards us.

"Edward, can you hear it?" I turned quickly to face his worried expression. Surprisingly, he shook his head. "You...can't?" My mind reeled. Could this be my power? I briefly considered that I could just be insane and hearing voices until Edward's expression turned to surprise.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me. How did you hear that?" I shrugged and turned back to the direction of the weeping child. "Should we go find her?" I nodded and pulled him towards the sound. He looked at me questioningly and stopped asking, "Can you handle it?"

I felt like I was about to burst into hysterical laughter, which would have backed up my insane theory. I laughed anyway, and, gasping for breath, blurted out to a dumbstruck Edward, "Edward! I just said it smells horrible! Do you honestly think I would eat something that repulses me?"

He looked shocked for a moment and then a smile pulled at his lips. "I guess I hadn't thought about that. Well, that helps us, in a way." We began walking again. His comment had thrown me off guard.

"How does that help us?" I asked curiously, walking swiftly over a fallen tree and marveling at the fact that I wasn't lying flat on my face yet. I still wasn't sure what exactly this would mean for my old human traits. I wouldn't have been surprised if I was the world's one and only clumsy vampire.

He smiled at me as he pushed a hanging branch from in front of us. "Well, how soon do you want to go to college?" I hadn't been expecting that.

"College? Edward, I haven't even finished high school yet!" I looked at him incredulously. He couldn't possibly be thinking about that yet. I was still a junior in school and, unlike him, I didn't have all of the knowledge in the world. **(A/N: I can't remember if Bella is actually a junior but since she graduated in Eclipse I'm just taking my best guess.)**

He laughed heartily and shook his head. "Bella, you're going to be living with us now, and you don't need sleep, remember?" He still seemed somewhat sad about that fact but smiled nonetheless. "You can learn everything you'd ever need to learn in high school in a week and a half with us."

His laugh was a magical sound that filled me with so many strong emotions. I felt a strong wave of lust as soon as the sound left his mouth, or maybe it was the revelation that I would be living with him, for eternity. A smile danced around my lips and I suddenly took his face in my hands and brushed my lips forcibly against his. He didn't seem to object but he obviously wasn't expecting it. I looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry," I mumbled quietly.

"Silly Bella," he breathed, "what are you apologizing for?" he laughed. "Do you _ever_ think I'd mind?" He lifted my chin with his finger and traced my lips with his thumb. The slightest touch sent shivers down my spine, aching for more. He leaned forward, gazing into my eyes as if he could see straight into my soul. I could feel his cool breath on my face and inhaled greedily, savoring his heavenly aroma. It hadn't changed and, if anything, just got stronger and better. "Don't you think we should find that girl still?" he whispered.

I grumbled as I unwound myself from from him and almost tripped over a tree root. I guess I did still have some of my human qualities. He laughed behind me and pulled me up by my waist, wrapping his arm around me for support. The weeping was close now, and loud, almost uncomfortably so. We walked through a hedge of baby spruce trees and sure enough, a small figure was huddled against a boulder, her head between her knees. She looked to be about five at most.

I nodded to Edward to go up to her, since my _new looks _would probably scare her more than she already was. He walked slowly up to her, enunciating each step to announce his presence. She looked up, startled, and huddled herself closer to the rock. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," his velvet voice assured.

She shuddered but looked calmer. I could feel Jasper's calming waves having their effect on her also, I would have to thank him for that later. "W-who are you?" she stuttered shyly, loosening her little fists that were balled up so tightly that her knuckles were bright yellow. She was pale, almost as pale as us. Her long black hair cascaded down her small back in soft waves, accenting her round, childish face.

She wore a simple, white turtle-neck sweater and black sweat pants rolled up to her ankles. It looked as if she had found them on the ground and had been out in the wilderness for quite a while.

Edward smiled sweetly and replied softly, "I'm Edward." He looked over and reached out to me. I walked forward with my head down and stood next to Edward. "This is Bella," he gestured to me, "what's your name?"

As I looked up, a small gasp escaped the girl's lips and she rushed to cower behind the other side of the rock. I frowned, "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt." I could tell I still looked depressed because Edward wrapped his arm comfortingly around me.

She shyly peeked her head back around the rock and whispered, "I don't...know." Her voice was so quiet that I could see Edward straining to hear her. She had a sweet, melodic voice, almost like Alice's, who was remaining behind the trees with the family so as not to frighten the girl more than she undoubtedly was already. I could already see the tears beginning to spring to her eyes.

"Well, where's your parents?" he urged calmly. This pushed her over the edge. The tears began to flow freely now and she lunged forward to wrap her small body tightly around my leg. I gasped too quietly for her to heard and Edward looked at me concerned. I nodded to show I was fine and assured him tat it was just the sudden closeness.

She felt _extremely_ hot against my freezing skin. I realized now why Edward enjoyed touching me so much as a human . It felt...soothing, in a way. I leaned down and picked her up gently, cradling her in my arms and whispering soothing words.

She hiccuped softly and buried her head in my shirt right as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme walked into the small clearing. She clung to my neck but, discerning that no arm was mean, calmed down quite considerably as they introduced themselves. Rosalie and Esme had a look of absolute adoration and awe, Emmett and Alice were grinning madly, Jasper looked empathetic as always, and Carlisle merely looked contemplative.

As we walked in a human pace back to the house, the unnamed girl lying asleep in my arms, I voiced the question that I knew everyone was wondering, but no one wanted to voice it aloud. "So, what's going to happen to her now?"


	7. Indecision

**I know I said that I was going to catch Atra Luna up to this story before I wrote more. Well, I lied. I've gone completely brain dead on Atra Luna at the moment and got a brain fart for this one. Lol, crazy coincidence huh?**

**Well, I'm back to writing and I hope you enjoy it. On with the story!**

_**Previously: As we walked in a human pace back to the house, the unnamed girl lying asleep in my arms, I voiced the question that I knew everyone was wondering, but no one wanted to voice it aloud. "So, what's going to happen to her now?"**_

**Chapter 7**

Jasper sighed as Alice, of course, was the first to answer enthusiastically, "Let's keep her!!!" Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"We can't keep her, Alice. You should know that. Bella doesn't seem to be bothered now but she was _just _changed. Who knows what could happen. And besides, she probably has a home somewhere. We should notify the police to a found person. I'm sure someone's looking for her."

Rosalie snorted, "I'm sure that would go over well. Let's just tell the cops that the new vamps in town found a little girl in the middle of the woods while we were hunting bears, which just happens to be illegal." Emmett seemed amused by this. Esme, mentally inattentive to this conversation, was beaming down joyfully at the tiny being in my arms.

"It doesn't bother me," I put in quietly, somewhat hoping that nobody heard me. Of course, they did. Edward looked at me, astonished, along with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Surprisingly, Rosalie had a faint smile adorning her face and she quickly looked to the side to hide it.

"Well, whatever we do, let's do it fast. I smell hikers," she grumbled and we picked up pace. The house isn't far from here. I'm sure she won't wake up if we take a quick jog, " she smirked and we broke into a run.

As the bushes parted into the vast lawn that now belonged to us there was an audible sigh from behind me. "This has been a very long day for all of us. I can only imagine what this girl's gone through. If she doesn't have frostbite by now, she will if we don't get her inside soon. She can have the guest bedroom," Carlisle said as we began to walk forward, "until we find her home, at least," he added sternly.

"I don't mind. She can share my room if you want," Rosalie put in. This day was just getting more and more surprising. Everyone looked horror struck at Rosalie's sudden fondness for a human being. Esme had now turned her attention away from the girl and was now ecstatically looking at Rosalie.

Edward scoffed, "She can't stay in your room Rose. We'd like to keep her from being corrupted." I snorted at this and Emmett erupted in booming laughter. Rose, however, was glaring furiously. To a normal person, they might have wet themselves and run away, it was almost scary to me also, but Edward was not deterred.

Edward growled deep in his throat, probably responding to one of Rosalie's thoughts and grimaced. "I know Rose," he sighed, "but that's not going to happen. She's going back to her family as soon as we find them. Until then, she'll stay in the guest bedroom."

A now resigned, yet fuming Rosalie grumbled something incoherent and trudged into the house, flicking her hair behind her as she went. Emmett soon followed and eventually, Edward and I were the only ones left standing in the snow. "We should get her into a bath. I'm sure she's freezing out here." Edward stated and began to make his way into the house. I simply nodded my head and followed behind him. I couldn't get Rosalie's reaction out of my mind. What was she thinking that made Edward like that? Did she want the child to stay? These questions swirled like a vortex in my mind as we reached the bathroom on the second floor.

Upon stripping the girl of her garments, we found that the soles of her feet were almost bruise color. "She's got frostbite, but it's not too bad. We're lucky we found her when we did or she might have ended up crippled." I shuddered at the thought and began filling the tub with warm water, the steam fogging up the mirror. I gently shook her shoulder until she was at least conscious enough to hold herself up in the tub and began rinsing her down while Edward waited outside the door, ever the modest gentleman.

When I reached her feet to scrub them, I gasped. "What is it?" Edward was immediately at my side, staring at me in concern. I held up her foot enough so that he could see and he also seemed surprised. "Carlisle," he called quietly, "I think you better come look at this."

Carlisle and Esme were soon both standing by the door frame. Carlisle strode over to the large tub while Esme hung back, a terrified expression contorting her face. As Edward quietly explained the situation, Esme's face changed from scared to anxious to concerned and finally rested at surprised and curious. "So she's a human with a healing ability?" Carlisle questioned himself.

"Well, it explains why her frost bite wasn't that bad," Edward replied.

Carlisle simply muttered, "I'd like to find out more about this girl."

Alice, right on cue, popped up behind him, "Does that mean she's staying?" she asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing on her toes. She looked as if she had already known the answer and, knowing her, she probably did. Rosalie could be seen with her head peeking about an inch outside of her door. Emmett, shirtless, was beside her. One of them must've been _extremely _curious to stop in the middle of that and a nagging thought in my mind pointed to Rosalie.

"She is _not _staying permanently," Carlisle said sternly, frowning at Alice, "I just meant that for the duration of her visit, I'd like to learn more abou-"

Rosalie cut him off mid-sentence, fury written plainly on her face, "So, you're saying that she can only stay while it benefits _you_?" she hissed. Emmett was suddenly behind her attempting to pull her out of Carlisle's face. Jasper had a look of shock on his face and Edward was shaking his head regrettably.

Meanwhile, I rubbed soothing circles with the soapy washcloth on the girl's back while listening intently to the argument going on behind me. I could feel Jasper's calming waves washing over me soothingly.

They seemed to have no effect, however, on Rosalie. On her toes, her challenging gaze was level with Carlisle's. He looked nonplussed. "I'm not saying that Rose," he said calmly, never flinching for an instant, "You know she can't stay here forever, she probably has a family that's looking for her right now."

"And what if she doesn't? We can't just dump her to authorities," she said weakly. It was hard to imagine Rosalie losing a fight, but now it was happening before my eyes and she seemed....sad. Beneath the look of defeat there was an unmistakable look of sorrow. Why would she be sad that the "Human girl" couldn't stay? Coming from Rosalie, it just didn't make sense.

Carlisle seemed to notice. "We'll have to see," Rosalie's face brightened instantly, "I said, we'll _see. _But Rosalie, think about it. A human girl living her life with vampires?" Back to depressed. "How would we explain not eating, or disappearing randomly once she's older?"

Rosalie's gaze hardened into a look of sheer stubborness. "We'll tell her," she said simply. With an astonished look from everyone in the room, she continued, "Bella knew for nearly a year. She did just fine." Everyone seemed even more shocked by this statement. Rosalie had despised me since before she had even met me, and now she was just welcoming this girl with open arms? I felt a wave of jealousy sweep through me.

Carlisle simply sighed and repeated, "We'll see, Rosalie." He then turned to me, "Bella, if you don't mind, I'd like her to be watched closely while she stays here. Would you mind if she stays in your bedroom, at least for the night?" This elicited a fierce glare from Rosalie, making me turn back and focus on scrubbing the girl's hair.

"Well, _I _don't mind. I guess it's up to everyone else and Edward," I said quietly. I could tell Rosalie was glaring at the back of my head, the hairs on the nape of my neck stood up briskly.

Alice piped up next, "I'm fine with it, I'm sure the girl would like that. Plus, she'll get used to her faster. Although, I'm sure the eyes don't help in that matter, no offense Bella."

Jasper's quiet voice followed, always agreeing with Alice's every idea, practically worshiping at her feet. "I'm alright with it." Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads in agreement.

"As long as you're not uncomfortable, Bella." Edward. I sighed, always worrying about my safety.

Emmett seemed hesitant to answer, probably squirming under Rosalie's narrowed gaze. I heard him whisper to Rosalie-quickly and almost inaudibly- "It's probably better that she be in Bella's room. I'm sure we'll be a little...busy." He winked at her and her stare became softer. He always did bring out the best in her. Then he continued, "Fine by us."

A few minutes later, Esme politely herded everyone out of the cramped bathroom, allowing the girl some privacy as I gently wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the room Edward and I shared.

The room was large, even for a vacation home. There was a large window that took up almost a full wall and a king sized bed in front of it, the sunset streaming down onto it. There were two small night stands on either side of the bed with identical oriental lamps atop each. A walk in-more like live in- closet was open on the other side of the room, with my clothes already hanging neatly to one side and Edward's on the other. A wooden rocking chair sat in one corner and a leather love seat in the other. It was the perfect wedding room and my heart gave a sudden lurch at the sight of it.

I rearranged the pillows and laid the girl in the middle of the bed-it wasn't like it was going to be used tonight, now that neither of us slept- and sat beside her. She was fast asleep already, not even waking when I carried her down the hall or put her down. She looked peaceful.

"I'll have to think of something to call you while you're here. I'm sure you don't like being called 'The girl' all the time," I said softly to myself, not that she would wake up if I even yelled in her ear.

"She must've had a hard time out in those woods." I spun around quickly to see Edward standing right behind me. Of course he could sneak up on me still, that had never changed. Although, I was sure that if I had actually paid attention, I might have heard him there.

I saw this as a chance and asked, "What was Rosalie thinking about earlier? Outside of the house, I mean." I figured he'd understand what I meant.

Instead, he seemed to feign ignorance, "What do you mean?"

I wasn't going to fall for it. "Out in the courtyard, Rosalie thought something that made you...upset?" I guessed. He had looked upset, but it looked closer to sad.

He frowned and said softly, "It was part of Rosalie's past, when she was a human." He didn't seem to want to explain more, but I waited patiently, brushing a strand of damp hair out of the girl's face. "She had...wanted a child. She tried for years, unsuccessfully, and she was changed before she ever had the chance. I won't explain more than that, if you want to hear more, you'll have to have Rosalie tell it, it's not in my place to tell about other's private lives," he finished.

This new revelation shocked me. I had never imagined Rosalie of all people to have wanted to try motherhood. Then again, I had never imagined falling in love with a vampire and becoming one myself. The world was full of surprises it seemed.

He put his hand lightly on my shoulder, still standing as if undecided on what to do next. I patted the bed beside me and he sat down, putting his arm around my waist. After a few moments he said softly, "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" It was as if he could read my mind.

I sighed, "Of course I do, Edward. It's not like she could stay in Rosalie's room." I knew that wasn't what he meant, but for some reason, I didn't feel comfortable answering. I'd hardly had time to think about that since I was changed.

"Bella, you know that's not what I-" I interrupted him, kissing him softly and resting my head on his chest.

"I know. It's not like we can change it now," he frowned but I continued, "and honestly, I'm fine with it." And I realized that I was, as long as he was with me, I was fine with anything.


	8. Resolve

**Wow, it's been forever, hasn't it? I'm so sorry it's been so long. I think it's actually been close to two years since I last updated. I can't even begin to express how sorry I am that it's taken so long to update but hopefully I can make up for it by posting a couple chapters! A lot has happened and through all of it, I have to admit, I haven't even thought about fanfictions.**

**Oh and before I forget, it'll probably take a while to update, I'm warning you now so in case I disappear again, you won't hate me(hopefully). I'm not really good with keeping up with stories(in fact this is one of the longest ones I've ever written) but from here on, I will try my best to update as often as possible. As always, reviews make me happy so please spare some time to think of something catchy to write in that happy little white box down there! Here we go!**

_**Previously: He put his hand lightly on my shoulder, still standing as if undecided on what to do next. I patted the bed beside me and he sat down, putting his arm around my waist. After a few moments he said softly, "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" It was as if he could read my mind. **_

_**I sighed, "Of course I do, Edward. It's not like she could stay in Rosalie's room." I knew that wasn't what he meant, but for some reason, I didn't feel comfortable answering. I'd hardly had time to think about that since I was changed.**_

"_**Bella, you know that's not what I-" I interrupted him, kissing him softly and resting my head on his chest.**_

"_**I know. It's not like we can change it now," he frowned but I continued, "and honestly, I'm fine with it." And I realized that I was, as long as he was with me, I was fine with anything. **_

**Chapter 8**

It had been almost a week since the girl, now unanimously decided to be called Shanna Marie Hale-a joint decision between Rosalie and I- had come to stay with us. Through the whole visit, Edward had kept a close eye on me, while I kept a close eye on Shanna. Emmett and Alice had gone around the town putting up posters the night we had found her and so far, no one had called.

However, today, things were not cheerful as we loaded things back into cars, preparing for our trip back to Forks for the looming event that awaited us there. Charlies funeral-I shuddered- was going to held tomorrow and it was going to be hell to get anywhere near it. Edward had explained to me that the funeral was to be held at La Push and how he and I were the only ones going.

The Blacks, he explained, were werewolves and it would be hard enough getting two vampires past their territory without starting a war, much less if all of them had come with. At first, I had laughed hysterically. This whole time, my boyfriend had been a vampire and my best friend was a werewolf? It seemed impossible.

Of course, that couldn't be as bad as it got. He then explained that vampires were the sworn enemies of werewolves. Now, not only was I extremely depressed already, I'd also have to worry for my life at my own father's funeral.

The only good news, it seemed, was that Renee was not going to be there. For all I knew, she hadn't even heard of Charlie's death. At least that would mean that I wouldn't have to worry about trying to explain my drastic "make over" as Alice called it.

"Bella, it's time to go," Edward said gently, holding open the car door as I slid into the passenger seat. I pressed my face against the glass and concentrated on breathing normally as he began driving. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to go you know," he placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed my fingers, hoping to calm my nerves.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply one more time before making up my mind. "I want to go. I couldn't be there to help him, the least I could do is be there to say g- goodbye." My voice broke on the last word. It was still hard to believe that Charlie was gone forever, and it was my fault. If I hadn't so stubbornly chased after James and gotten him killed, Victoria-a tremor shook my body at the name- wouldn't have gone and killed Charlie for revenge.

It seemed like no time at all that the sun had fallen and we were about halfway to Forks. Although, with Edward's driving, I wouldn't have been surprised if we were there already. I let my thoughts wander back to memories of Charlie and I. Back when I had visited one time, he had brought me to La Push and Billy Black had shown me how to hold a fishing pole. It had been too big for me to throw on my own, so Charlie cast the line for me and let me reel it in, holding the top so that I "wouldn't get pulled in" as he said. That was the first time I had caught a fish, although Charlie did most of the work for me after I fell backwards, pouting. After that, Billy had made a campfire and we cooked my little sun fish, even though it wasn't big enough to be even classified as a snack. I laughed quietly to myself at the memory.

Edward stayed quiet throughout the whole ride. I wondered if he was just being polite or thinking about something else entirely. I was still determined to get my revenge on Victoria, with or without training. Edward had so far refused to teach me to fight, always saying that we would concentrate on that _after _the funeral. Emmett, however, had been more than happy to wrestle with me no matter how often Edward refused.

My eyes were still red, albeit with tiny flecks of gold sprinkled between. Edward had warned me that it would probably take about a month for them to change to gold completely, as were the rest of the Cullen's. I had a contact case ready in case I were to go out in the open. They weren't exactly the smooth chocolate color that my eyes had been, more like a dirt-colored brown, but they were good enough. I wasn't exactly sure what I was planning to do once we made it there but I wasn't worried about that now.

"Do you really think Jacob will attack us?" I asked quietly in the darkness. I could hear Edward's steady breathing beside me. He was staring at me as if he hadn't turned to look at the road once this whole drive. Knowing him, he probably hadn't.

He sighed and turned back to the road. "I don't know Bella. I don't even know if he's actually one of them."

"Wait," I interrupted, "you mean he wasn't already a werewolf?" I asked incredulously.

"It's more like a dormant trait," he explained carefully, "Carlisle thinks it's caused by our presence, vampires I mean. The more vampires are present, the more they need 'protectors'. Before you were changed," he cringed at the word and continued, "Sam, the eldest of the La Push, and Embry were the only two there. There's no telling how many changed when James and Victoria showed up," he spat their names like venom.

The car lapsed back into silence as I leaned my head back on the seat and Edward stared at the road. I began to remember memories of Jacob and I as little kids. We were six and Charlie and Billy had gone inside to watch a football game, while Jacob and I played tag in the front yard. Jacob had been about to tag me and I slipped, scraping my knee. Jacob stopped the whole game just to get a first aid kit, even though it really wasn't that bad, and, being clumsy, I was used to scrapes and bruises. Back then I had always imagined Jacob and I growing up together, maybe even getting married. I felt incredibly guilty that I had barely even said hello to him since she had arrived from Phoenix. I wondered briefly if he would look past the fact that I was his sworn enemy when he saw me again.

Again, the time never ceased to amaze me. It seemed like only minutes later that we were driving past the familiar little "Welcome to Forks" sign, stating that the little town wasn't only little in size, but also little in occupants.

"Edward," I said quietly, "would you mind if we made a quick stop at...the house?" It didn't seem right calling it my house or Charlie's house anymore. I knew this would probably be the last time I would see this place for a long time. Edward nodded silently and turned down the street leading towards the now empty, abandoned place that I had spent almost every summer of my childhood.

A lump formed in the back of my throat when I saw his police cruiser still parked in the driveway, as if he were still there, waiting for me to come home. A dry sob shook my frame as I walked up to the door, Edward a few feet behind me. I felt the familiar brass of the front doorknob, even though it didn't feel cold to the touch anymore, and twisted. It was unlocked.

The house looked untouched in the front hallway. I walked forward into the living room and fell to my knees.

"Bella, what is i-" he stopped short behind me, letting his breath out in a hiss. It looked like the scene from a horror movie. The couch was in shreds, overturned. Papers were strewn across the floor and it seemed as if a trail of disaster led up stairs as well. That wasn't the worst part. Blood was splattered across the walls, drops of it on the tv, and a puddle on the floor. She obviously hadn't shown him any mercy.

My breath was coming in ragged breaths by the time I had realized that Edward had half carried, half dragged me back out of the house. Obviously he had expected someone to clean it. A morbid part of my brain wondered how they were going to do a funeral if his body wasn't in one piece.

I sobbed dry tears and a violent retching shook my body, even though there was nothing to come out. Edward cradled me against his chest in the grass in the front yard, murmuring apologies repeatedly. At least now that I was in the fresh air, I didn't have to breath _that _smell anymore. Blood still didn't appeal to me in any way, even animal blood was slightly repugnant, but the stench of human blood was already bad enough when it was still _in _the person's body.

After probably hours of sobbing and Edward comforting me, I stood up suddenly. He looked at me, unsure of what I would do next. "I- I still have to say g- goodb- bye," I said feebly. I had meant for my voice to come out strong but things didn't always happen as I wanted lately.

"Are you sure, Bella? You don't have to go there, you don't have to face this," he said almost pleadingly, as if I would crack under any more pressure. Not that anything could be quite as bad as _that._

"I'm positive," I said with more conviction. "I haven't even apologized. The last thing he heard from me..." I shuddered, remembering the argument we had had when I left. I had used the words Renee had spoken when she had left him all those years ago. He looked at me admiringly for a few moments. "What is it?" I asked, feeling uneasy under his gaze.

"It's just that...you're so strong, Bella. All this time I've felt the need to protect you and yet, you've always been stronger than me. Stronger than anyone I've ever met," he finished. I would've blushed at the flattery had I been able to, and had it been a less dramatic time. As it was, I was already emotionally unbalanced and on the verge of going overboard, and he wasn't exactly helping. He seemed to realize this and walked over to the volvo to hold the door for me. I slid in silently and then we were driving again.

This time the drive seemed endless. I didn't want to remember anymore, I might have remembered what had happened back at the house, or imagined what he looks like now. I shuddered at the thought. Edward glanced at me every few minutes. I think he was making sure that I wasn't about to go insane. In fact, I felt quite the opposite. I felt completely calm now, as if whatever happened ahead couldn't even come near as bad as what I'd already been through.

After what felt like the days it should have taken to get here, we finally arrived at "the boundary". I didn't see what was so special about this spot that if a vampire crossed it, werewolves would immediately know and attack. It seemed like there was no difference between the invisible line and the rest of the road.

A minute later I realized, or rather, _smelled _the difference. It smelled worse than the time I cleaned out Charlie's fridge and found a container filled with some unknown green substance. It was almost unbearable at first, but after a moment of holding my shirt over my nose to try and filter the air, I gradually got used to it. _This must be the smell of werewolf, _I thought grimly to myself.

Edward seemed as if he could barely handle the smell either, though I imagined he had to be at least slightly more desensitized than I was. After a moment of standing in one piece on the other side of the invisible barrier, and so far, not being attacked, we walked back to the car and began slowly driving through the reserve.

It was a lot more tense, now that we were in unfamiliar territory. It wasn't exactly alien to me but it seemed like a forbidden land now that I was changed. I also felt a sort of rebel thrill being here. Not the kind that you got if you skipped a class at school, but the kind you got when you climbed out of your bedroom window in the middle of the night and stood in the middle of a dark abandoned road realizing that there was nothing you ever planned to do once you actually got out.

After a few moments of my silent musing, Edward pulled over to the side of a seemingly empty road. "We'll get out and walk from here. It's only about a two minute walk down to the graveyard," he grimaced as if it hurt him almost as much to say it as it did for me to hear it. "This way we can also get away faster if we need to."

"Alright," I said, feeling a need to fill the silence. We were just getting out of the car when I heard a faint shuffling coming from behind us. I spun around quickly, expecting to see a squirrel or stray cat. Nothing. What was there a moment ago was obviously gone now. I had the strange sensation of being watched. It raised goose bumps on my arms and caused hair to prickle at the back of my neck.

Edward didn't seem to have noticed anything. It was odd, being able to hear things that I'd never been able to hear before. Even more strange, was being able to hear things that other vampires couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Edward asked, concerned. I decided to push it to the back of my mind. It was probably just me being paranoid anyway. No need to make others worry over something I wasn't even sure about.

I shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just a little stressed." It was true, to an extent. Edward seemed to accept this explanation and took my hand in his, hoping to soothe my nerves as we walked towards my father's final resting place.

"Bella…" he said quietly. I looked at him questioningly, "Are you absolutely _positive _you want to go to this?" We stopped by two ancient-looking, rusted gates that the words _**La Push Cemetery**_ curved into the metal. "Once we go through these gates, there's no turning back," he warned.

"I'm positive, I can't put this off any longer," I said, my voice shaking slightly. "If I don't say goodbye now, I may never get another chance…" He nodded in understanding and we both stepped slowly beyond the gates.

**(A/N: I'm a little iffy about this chapter. Something about it just seems a little… off. But that could just be because I haven't written in so long(Which I am still insanely sorry for). Anyway, please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll get my lazy self into gear with writing again. I've missed my story lol. )**__


End file.
